


Infieles

by Ophelia_Greengrass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Greengrass/pseuds/Ophelia_Greengrass
Summary: Draco siempre ha sido así y Daphne también, lo han hecho siempre y no iba a cambiar.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	Infieles

**Harry Potter** es propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**

**Advertencia:**

Escena sexual y lenguaje subido de tono.

Pareja: Draco y Daphne.

**Nota de autora:**

Sigo chiflada... Ojalá lo disfruten.

* * *

**Infiel**

Daphne Greengrass era hermosa, rubia, con un culo redondo que le alzaba la falda y un par de melones que tensaban los botones de su camisa blanca. La que había sido su prometida por un breve periodo de tiempo, antes de que a sus padres se les ocurriera que Astoria era mejor partido y que Nott decidiera que él se podía hacer cargo de la mayor de las Greengrass.

¡Oh, Daphne pudo haber sido suya! Ella que desde joven era una hermosura, la que fue prefecta en quinto año y premio anual durante su séptimo año en Hogwarts. La que aprobó sus EXTASIS con mayores honores que los de Granger por mucho que varios no lo quisieran reconocer. La esposa de Theodore Nott y directora del departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio. Esa era Daphne, extraordinaria y maravillosa, aunque en esos momentos era simplemente la sexy rubia que tenía obscenamente empinada frente a él.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Draaahco! —la voz melódica y jadeante de la rubia se escuchaba fuerte y clara en el despacho, apenas acompañada en sincronía con el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al chocar.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie tras ella, embistiéndola con tal fuerza que la mujer apenas podía evitar no irse de bruces. La mantenía agarrada de las caderas para ayudarla con la posición, mientras ella se apoyaba en el escritorio, temblando de pies a cabeza por las olas de placer que la recorrían con cada penetración. No había nada que Daphne amara más que esa sensación en su vagina, ardiente y placentera.

Por más mal que estuviera, Draco era de los pocos hombres que conseguía extasiarla de esa manera. Tal vez era el tamaño. Tal vez era la forma en la que se lo hacía. Quizá era porque siempre le gustó sobresalir y demostrar que era mejor que su hermana menor. O tal vez era el tabú de siempre, de saber que estaba haciendo algo muy malo al pedirle justamente a él que la follara. Aunque para ser justos, él nunca se había negado a hacerlo. Desde que estaban en Hogwarts, la rubia se le ofrecía sin recato y disfrutaba de lo que él hacía con su cuerpo.

En esos momentos la gran señora Nott no era muy distinta a la adolescente de antaño, la que gemía con la boca abierta, la lengua de fuera y babeaba totalmente sonrojada mientras el pene de Malfoy entraba y salía de su intimidad, frotando su interior y golpeando una y otra vez ese punto delicioso que pocos alcanzaban a tocar y que la hacía gritar aún más.

—Te va a escuchar todo el Ministerio —dijo de repente el rubio, con la voz ligeramente ronca.

—Que me escuchen —replicó sin pensar en nada más que la sensación caliente entre sus piernas. Los fluidos le escurrían por los muslos y los temblores eran cada vez más constantes. Solo necesitaba un poco más para terminar y llegar al orgasmo.

—¿Qué crees que dirían si nos vieran así? —se burló él, sobando sus glúteos y aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas al sentir las contracciones íntimas de la pelirroja. Era quizá cosa suya, pero las rubias eran por mucho sus favoritas para tener sexo, y eso de estar pechugonas iba de la mano con tener pequeñas y estrechas vaginas sensibles que palpitaban y lo estrujaban antes de correrse con un húmedo chorro caliente de fluidos femeninos.

—Dirían que eres un aprovechado y un infiel —contraatacó Daphne, sintiéndose ligeramente humillada por el comentario. Sin embargo, sonrió al sentir las nalgadas. Draco era algo brusco y la dominaba. Desde siempre, eso era algo que a ella le gustaba, sobre todo en la intimidad. Su interior se contrajo un poco más y aquello fue el último estimuló que necesitó para alcanzar el clímax.

—Mmm… —Draco la sintió alrededor de su hombría, pero no se detuvo.

Las pulsaciones de la intimidad de Daphne fueron acompañadas de gritos y un movimiento de caderas que causó que Draco se tambaleara durante un segundo. La rubia parecía un animalito en celo y eso tan solo lo encendió más. Arremetió contra ella con más ganas y tras unos mete y saca más, terminó eyaculando en su interior.

—¡Shiii! ¡Ahííí! Daahhme —gimoteó ella al sentir las descargas de semen dentro. Eso le gustaba todavía más. Si había algo más delicioso que tener el miembro de Malfoy adentro, eso era estar llena de su semen caliente y espeso.

Daphne se relamió los labios al desear tenerlo en su boca, pero ese día tendría que conformarse solamente con lo que había dado entre las piernas. Sus piernas que le temblaban como gelatina por culpa de los espasmos de placer que la recorrían.

Draco salió de ella por fin y se sintió enormemente vacía. La rubia se desplomó sobre el escritorio, apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo contra los papeles y plumas ahí esparcidos, ignorando la punzante presión de un abrecartas contra su pecho. Estaba exhausta y no creía poder sostenerse así mucho tiempo. Sus orgasmos siempre eran demasiado intensos y la dejaban sin energías.

Pudo escuchar cómo, detrás de ella, su amante jadeaba, pero recuperaba el aliento con mayor rapidez que ella. Escuchó también como se subía de nuevo el cierre del pantalón, para enseguida murmurar un hechizo que limpiara el pequeño desastre de sus ropas, borrando todo rastro de lo que acaban de hacer.

—Esta cosita fue hecha para complacer a los hombres, Daphne —lo escuchó decir antes de sentir un beso en su intimidad. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y varios suspiros se le escaparon, no solo por la acción, sino porque Draco terminó tomándola en brazos para acunarla y que descansara unos minutos en lo que las fuerzas volvían a ella.

Dormitó por unos instantes, acurrucada contra el pecho del rubio. Luego, poco a poco, se desperezó e incorporó para recoger sus bragas del suelo, ponérselas y acomodarse la falda del traje ejecutivo que llevaba puesto.

Se paró frente a él, quien estaba sentado en su silla de directora, porque finalmente aquella era su oficina. Ella era la que se suponía que estaba al mando. Y aun así, Draco se había ido a adueñar de su poder y ella se había entregado sin pensarlo. Lo único que podía decir a su favor era que por lo menos esta vez él había ido a buscarla a ella. Por lo general era ella quien iba a ofrecerse.

—Tengo que trabajar —dijo como si nada, mirándole fijamente y esperando a que se levantara.

—Lo sé —asintió Draco y se puso de pie, imponiendo su presencia, pues le sacaba por mucho varios centímetros de estatura—. Sobre todo, ahora que estás embarazada, es normal que quieras avanzar al trabajo —comentó con un deje de… ¿reproche?

Ahora Daphne entendía mejor las cosas. Sí, tenía apenas unas cuantas semanas de embarazo, aunque todavía no se lo había dicho a muchas personas. Tan solo su esposo, su hermana y su médico sabían. Seguramente había sido su hermana la que le había informado a Malfoy de aquello, porque dudaba que Theo hubiera compartido aquella noticia, especialmente porque desde hacía una semana que estaba en un viaje de negocios en Gales.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó, teniendo que voltear hacia arriba para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Para nada —contestó él enseguida, esbozando media sonrisa y dejándole saber que sus palabras no eran mentira. Ciertamente, Draco no estaba molesto por aquella noticia, todo lo contrario, le apetecía la situación—. Ahora podemos hacerlo sin protección —mencionó con algo de arrogancia—. Y dicen que las embarazadas se la pasan calientes, así que yo te puedo saciar las ganas cada que te entren —añadió sonriente, dando un paso hacia adelante e inclinándose para plantarle un beso.

—Que rico que me cumplas los antojos —murmuró la rubia, notando que tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Sí, era una inmoral y no sentía pena por ello. Le gustaba ser mimada por un selecto grupo de hombres. ¿Podían culparla? Era en realidad culpa de ello por ser tan consentidores. Así que, emocionada, se colgó del cuello del rubio y se dejó abrazar fuertemente. Suspiró al sentirse atrapada entre aquellos fuertes brazos y estrujada contra su firme pecho.

—Espero que tengas una niña y que me dejes ser el padrino —comentó él de forma casual—. Quiero una ahijada hermosa como tú —añadió, dándole otro beso en la boca.

Daphne correspondió y luego se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, para enseguida comenzar a reír.

—Eres un depravado, Draco —lo acusó enseguida—. Aun no nace y ya estás pensando en follarte a mi hija —dijo tal cual lo pensaba y la sonrisa ladina en el rostro del hombre corroboraba sus palabras.

—Cuando tenga edad, yo simplemente seré buen padrino y le voy a enseñar cómo disfrutar de los placeres de esta vida —se defendió, muy quitado de la pena, pese a estar hablando de una criatura que todavía no nacía.

—Si eres su primer hombre, luego ya no va a querer probar más —comentó la rubia, haciendo un pequeño puchero de disconformidad.

—¿Así como pasó contigo? —replicó él, dándole más besos hasta borrar el puchero de su rostro y hacerla sonreír un poco.

—Siempre ha sido tu culpa —declaró a forma de reproche—. Tú fuiste el pervertido que me metía la mano debajo de la falda y dentro de la blusa cuando todavía éramos niños —le recordó y finalmente lo soltó, pasando a su lado para tomar asiento en su silla y acomodarse detrás del escritorio, justamente como estaba antes de que Malfoy llegara.

Él volteó a verla con una sonrisa sínica y no dijo nada más. Daphne no era la única en esa situación y él no era quien para discutirle aquellas acusaciones. Ninguna acusación en realidad. Él solo estaba ahí porque le gustaba. No aspiraba a nada más, si al final se había casado con Astoria era porque también la menor de las hermanas tenía lo suyo, era guapa y sumisa. No lo iba a negar, su esposa lo complacía, pero él tenía un apetito insaciable y le era imposible quedarse quieto. Se inclinó para besarla por última vez, esta vez en la mejilla y sin más abandonó el despacho de Daphne. Otro día volvería a darle aquello que ella tanto quería y que él también disfrutaba dándole.


End file.
